Shouldn't Have Stayed
by YukieHitsugaya
Summary: Hankyung was labeled as gentle, caring, quiet, so why is it that when Henry shows up he suddenly displays traits of a sex fiend? Non con, smut, rape, angst, Hanhen. Henry/Hankyung. Kihen in the beginning if you really squint. SJM content.


Shouldn't have stayed.

Disclaimer: If Super Junior, or any of it's members (that includes Henry and Zhou mi...though he's not in this fic) were mine, then don't you think they'd be having mad steamy sex in all sorts of public places by now?

(A/N): I have never written a fic before, so for my first fic to be an angst filled smut, well...to say the least, I've got a wild imagination and a VERY perverted mind x3

Also, this fic is set when Don't Don was first released, so Henry's about 17-18 ish. Heh heh, yes I'm perverted.  
I've never posted on before, so if I'm missing anything, please please tell me.

Pairing: Hanhen, HankyungxHenry, Kihen, KibumxHenry if you REALLY squint and tilt your head.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: smut, angst, rape, and well read the label people.

* * *

"You'll be ok right?" Kibum said, looking apologetic.

"Yes Hyung, go, enjoy yourself, stop worrying about me." Henry said, plopping himself up onto one elbow.

Kibum just stared from his spot in the doorway, looking unsure. He was supposed to tutor Henry in Korean that night, but last minute plans interfered.

Kibum and the rest of Super Junior were supposed to go receive awards for their album Don't Don. It had been a phenomenal success, and Henry was very happy for them, but management and himself agreed that it'd be best if he didn't show up for the award ceremony, just to avoid unnecessary rioting. These Only 13ers were dead serious about their belief.

"I'll hurry right back afterwards ok Henry?"

"Hyung, just go enjoy yourself ok?"

"You already said that!"

Then Kibum quickly ducked out the door before Henry could say anything else to him. Henry was slightly annoyed at the fact that he couldn't go to receive the award, though he still thought that staying would be much better than being bombarded with chants of "Only 13", it would've been so much better if that wasn't even an issue. Why can't he have the same clean start all the rest of Super Junior got? It isn't fair that SM debut him in circumstances that were so disadvantageous to him. Of course Kyuhyun was in a somewhat similar situation when he first debuted, but then again no one ever threw up banisters of Only 12 now do they?

Henry walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room, just to find Hankyung there sprawled on couch, flipping through random channels.

"Hyung! What are you still doing here?" Henry asked in Korean.

"Henry, when it's just you and me, it's ok to use Chinese you know." Hankyung replied back in Chinese.

"Oh um, ok ge." Henry replied in Chinese.

To be honest he'd actually be more comfortable using Korean than Chinese. Yes his Chinese really sucks THAT much, but if Chinese is what his GE wanted, then Chinese it is. He didn't really know the Chinese man very well, so it's best to stay on his good side.

"I have to stay behind too. Unfortunately management still hasn't sorted out my visa issues yet, so I can't go either."

Hankyung looked passive as he said this, as if he's just too used to the reality of things.

"Oh."

Henry didn't really know what else to talk about with his hyung – excuse me GE. Just because they were both Chinese doesn't mean they have a lot in common. To be honest the one he had been able to relate to most was Kibum, because that guy can actually manage a bit in English.

"Henry, why don't you join me here?" Hankyung said casually.

"Um, ok ge."

"You're Chinese vocabulary really isn't that big at all is It Henry?"

"Sorry…"

Hankyung chuckled at that.

"It's ok, don't apologize."

Henry daftly went to sit next to Hankyung, sitting up quite stiffly. He was still sort of nervous around Hankyung, he wanted to make a good impression after all.

"Henry, relax, I don't bite." Hankyung turned to look at Henry.

Henry was about to reply when he felt arms wrap around his shoulder, and pull him towards Hankyung's chest.

"Um ge, what –."

"You know Henry, you really are cute."

"I uh - ."

"In fact some fans describe you as Mochi."

"Oh um -."

"I wonder if you taste just as sweet hm?"

"I…What?"

Henry, surprised, managed to pull away from Hankyung, but then in a flash found himself pinned with his back flat against the couch. He looked up to see Hankyung staring at him, eyes reflecting a glint that Henry had never seen before.

"G-ge? What are you-?"

"Henry, I wonder what you taste like hm?"

"Woo, hold on you are drunk!" Henry said in English. What the heck? This guy is definitely weird, maybe getting on his good side wasn't so important after all. Henry tried to sit up and push Hankyung off of him.

Hankyung then grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, hard. The force and speed of Hankyung's action made Henry feel dizzy momentarily. Hankyung was violent? Damn, what's he gotten himself into, why hasn't anyone warned him against Hankyung? Everyone else had told him that Hankyung was gentle, not violent.

"Oh Henry, it's not nice to go jabbering off in some language people don't understand." Hankyung said serenely. Is he a psychopath? This is really, really bad.

"Get off me, please." Henry groaned in Chinese. Still slightly dazed, his hands managed to shove Hankyung off again, only to have them grabbed and harshly pinned above his head in a vicelike grip.

"Now now love, the fun's just begun."

Hankyung's tone of voice sent shivers down Henry's spine. Henry was really starting to panic now, he couldn't move his hands, he couldn't move them at all. Damn Hankyung is really strong, and not to mention a hell of a lot bigger than Henry. The guy's 6 foot 1 and trained in martial arts, Henry's what? 5 foot 8 tops? Not to mention Hankyung is a heck of a lot older than him too.

The faint buzz of some show host talking on TV was barely registering into his mind. Right now, he was pinned underneath Hankyung, who was labelled gentle, caring, loving, and quiet, so why is it that when Henry comes along Hankyung all of a sudden displays traits of a sex fiend?

Henry tried to pry his hand loose from Hankyung's vicelike grip. He tried to kick Hankyung away but then realized that Hankyung was perched right on top of him, between his legs, and with this angle he wouldn't be able to get a good kick at him anyhow.

"Get off of me, right now!" Henry was starting to get quite pissed off, what, so did Hankyung think he was just going to lie there obediently?

Hankyung slapped Henry harshly across his cheek.

"Henry, I don't ever want to hear you speak to me in that tone of voice."

Hankyung was really starting to scare Henry now.

Panic was setting into Henry's mind like a mass chant of Only 13. Henry looked up into Hankyung's eyes, just to panic even more when he saw the lusty gaze Hankyung was giving him.

"Come on Henry, this'll be fun, if you let it be."

"Ge, please get off of me." Henry tried his best to stay calm, but he was pretty sure some of the panic had managed to slip through in his voice.

Hankyung let his body fall on Henry some more, applying more pressure so Henry felt it even more that Hankyung was on top of him.

"P-please." Henry breathed. This was really, really bad.

When he felt hands slide under his shirt, he only struggled more to try and free his hands. Hankyung grabbed a tie someone had left behind earlier, and tied it tightly around Henry's wrists. Henry was pretty sure bruises had already formed around them. Hankyung then tied Henry's now bound wrists to a jut out of the armrest on the couch. Henry was struggling all this while, trying to free himself.

"G-ge, what are you doing?" Henry really didn't like how this was turning out.

"Oh Henry, you're either really naïve, or still in denial."

Hands trailed up and down his torso, Henry's breath hitched when Hankyung's fingers grazed against his nipples. Breathing had never seemed more difficult. Henry's shirt was slipped off of him by the same skilful hands trailing along the contours of his upper body. The shirt clumped at his wrists, and Hankyung left it there. Henry was now shirtless underneath a very horny man. Henry felt Hankyung's arousal against his thigh, and he didn't want to think about what that might mean. Hankyung didn't waste any time as he proceeded to unbuckle the belt on Henry's jeans, and slid them off.

Henry's eyes were now shut tight, willing it to stop.

"Please ge, I don't want this, please."

"No actually I think you do."

Hands slipped down the front of his boxers and grabbed his member forcefully. Henry was disgusted as he felt himself getting hard. He had never been touched before like that, not by another. His sensitive flesh responded eagerly to Hankyung's ministrations of stroking. Hankyung thumbed the slit on Henry's member, and Henry almost puked as he felt himself get even harder. Hankyung pulled the boxers off of Henry, causing Henry to shiver a little due to the exposure of his whole body.

Tears welled up in the corners of Henry's eyes, and when Hankyung gave tugged at Henry's now hardened member, he let out a choked cry that sounded almost like a moan.

"You dirty little whore, you do want this."

Why him? Why did Hankyung pick him? Why is it that Hankyung chose to be gentle until he saw Henry, then all of a sudden he turned into a violent, sadistic, sick bastard.

"You are so beautiful Henry."

Hankyung revelled in the sight of his Henry, bare naked in front of him. The glorious sight of the younger boy's pale flesh, the slightly reddening cheek, the tears that were streaking down his face, and his erect member. Henry was truly gorgeous, and Hankyung wanted to remember this moment forever.

Hankyung continued to stroke him, and Henry's breath hitched even more. He felt Hankyung's lips press against his, a tongue seeking entrance that he refused to give. Hankyung gave Henry's member a sharp jerk and Henry gasped in surprise. Hankyung quickly took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Henry's warm cavern.

Henry bit down hard on Hankyung's tongue, then immediately regretted it as he felt another stinging slap across the same cheek as soon as Hankyung's face pulled away. He let out a sharp cry of pain. Tears were now flowing from his eyes freely. This was wrong, this was so wrong, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad to have to endure chants of Only 13; it certainly would've been a heck of a lot better than lying here underneath Hankyung like some cheap whore.

Henry didn't protest this time when Hankyung kissed him again, he simply lay there motionless, willing it all to stop, to go away. Hankyung stroked Henry faster, and Henry felt himself getting closer to the edge, he didn't want to, but he let out a another sharp cry as he came right into Hankyung's hands, eyes glazed from the high of releasing.

Henry could feel Hankyung's sick smirk through the kiss. Henry then felt fingers press up against his lips.

"Suck." Hankyung commanded.

Henry knew it was coated with his own cum, and he turned his head away sharply, refusing to do such a humiliating thing.

Hankyung grabbed his head by his hair again, yanked it back harshly, then slapped him across the same cheek again. When he still stubbornly refused to open his mouth, Hankyung slapped him again twice. Henry's felt dizzy from the force of the slaps, and his cheek was starting to feel raw, but despite the pain he didn't want to give in.

Hankyung was starting to get frustrated, so he grabbed onto Henry's hips hard enough to cause bruises to form, then he elbowed Henry sharply in the ribs, forcing a whimper of pain from Henry. Hankyung quickly slipped his fingers into Henry's mouth, and Henry knew better than to bite this time. Henry felt so pathetic, how could he have so little fight in him? He could do better than this can't he? He felt so miserable and dirty. As he tasted the saltiness of his own cum in his mouth, his tears flowed even more. He wanted to die right then and there, rather than feel the shame he was feeling.

Hankyung pulled his fingers out, then Henry felt those same slippery digits insert into his puckered hole.

"G-ge, p-please don't, please no."

Henry didn't realize that Hankyung was going to go this far. Fear pooled in his stomach, and set in his heart. His first time would be taken by his man, his first time would be stolen by this man.

He gasped as two fingers slid into him, whimpering in pain when Hankyung spread his fingers in a scissoring motion.

"Damn you're tight Henry, looks like I'm going to really enjoy myself tonight."

Hankyung pulled his fingers out, he probably didn't prepare Henry sufficiently enough, but Henry was lucky to even be prepared at all. Hankyung quickly slipped out of his jeans and boxers, and positioned his member at Henry's entrance, then slid himself home. Henry let out a sharp cry of pain, sobbing when Hankyung moved right away, not giving him anytime at all to adjust to the feeling of being filled. Henry could feel himself bleeding despite having been somewhat prepped, and he kept screaming. Hankyung hadn't put anything on his own member before he slid himself in.

Hankyung's member was completely sheathed inside of Henry, hitting the back of Henry's hole with each sharp thrust.

Henry felt like he was being ripped into two, the pain was excruciating, and he just wanted it to stop. His choked sobs were ignored by Hankyung, who kept on pounding into Henry mercilessly. Hankyung gripped onto Henry's hips, leaving deep purple bruises.

Henry whimpered and begged for Hankyung to stop, to please not do this to him. He pleaded and begged in between broken sobs, but that only seemed to urge Hankyung on even more.

Why? Why him? What had he done wrong to deserve this?

Hankyung grabbed Henry's member, and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Henry, despite himself, responded to Hankyung's touches. He was disgusted with his own body, and the fact that he became hard again off of Hankyung's ministrations just made him want to die even more.

He could feel every thrust, every sharp movement Hankyung's member took into him. He wanted to throw up as he felt Hankyung inside of him, stroking his insides with his cock.

Hankyung could feel himself getting close, and he thrusted even harder into Henry, even faster, pumping Henry's member as he did it. Henry's sobs only continued, his eyes squeezed shut as he kept reciting to himself that this would all be over soon, and then he can run far, far away from here, maybe even back to Canada, and forget that this ever happened.

Henry came first, spilling into Hankyung's hand. He bit his lip this time to keep from crying out, and he felt blood trickle from the corner of his mouth. Finally Hankyung cried out Henry's name as he spilled into Henry, and Henry felt Hankyung's cum fill the inside of his body. Hankyung gave a few more thrusts before pulling out slowly, making sure Henry felt it every step of the way. Hankyung collapsed exhausted on top of Henry, and kissed the crook of his neck.

"Good Henry, you were amazing."

Henry only kept crying, he didn't want to think about what had just happened. Not just what Hankyung did to him, but how he had responded.

After what seemed like an eternity of simply lying there, Hankyung got off of Henry and stood up. He then untied Henry from the armrest of the couch. Henry's arms just fell limply above his head. His whole body felt numb, and he was much too tired to move, much too tired to think. His body hung limp like a ragdoll when Hankyung picked him up, gently this time, and carried him to the bathroom. He didn't move when Hankyung set him down into the bath tub, and didn't protest when Hankyung got in the tub with him, and washed them both. The tears flowed silently and slowly, barely noticeable amongst the streaks of bath water running down his face.

Henry remained motionless as Hankyung dried him off, then dressed him after dressing himself. Hankyung carried Henry to his room, and set him down.

"You're staying here tonight with me love, I'll tell the others that we watched a scary movie and you were scared, and I'm sure you won't say anything different, right love?"

Henry only fleetingly looked up at Hankyung before averting his gaze again. His eyes drooped in fatigue, and he just wanted to sleep.

"I'll be right back love."

Hankyung left to go clean up the mess in the living room, to get rid of all evidence that anything at all happened there that night other than seeing a movie.

Henry breath hitched in his throat again as he thought about what had happened.

_Don't think about it, just don't think about_.

He hated himself. He wanted to run away, to pretend that this never happened. He wanted to pretend that everything was still ok, and that he wasn't falling apart right now. He wished he could just sink right into this bed and never come out again. He had left Canada so he could pursue a dream, so he could succeed here and be a great musician. His family and friends had all believed in him, that he would achieve great things, so what would they think if they saw him now.

Henry's sobs resumed when he thought about them, and how much he really missed them. He wanted to go home so badly right now.

He was so entranced in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Hankyung was back until he felt arms snake around his torso. He flinched when Hankyung touched him.

"Don't be scared love."

Hankyung chuckled. He climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over both their bodies, and pulled Henry closer to him, turning him around to face him. Cradling Henry close to his chest possessively, he gently stroked the purpling welt on his cheek, and wiped away the tears. Henry stared straight ahead as he did this. He didn't know why Hankyung was so gentle one minute, then so violent the next, but he didn't want to think about that right now. Hankyung then closed his eyes and stroked Henry's hair until he fell asleep. Henry considered slipping away, but he knew that Hankyung would be mad, and he didn't want to feel any more pain that night, so he stayed there. He tried to sleep but he simply couldn't, not when the man who raped him was currently 2 inches away from him. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ending note:

*nervous* So um...what did you think eh?

So tell me what you thought of that but clicking that little button down there labeled: REVIEW


End file.
